


Addiction

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To each his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008

The expression on Ikkaku's face afterwards is halfway in between annoyed and sated; Yumichika knows the feeling well enough to consider it becoming on Ikkaku's face even while he fondly hopes his own face betrays nothing of the kind (any emotion is beautiful on the face of a beautiful face, but some are more beautiful than others, Yumichika knows, and Ikkaku deserves something beautiful).

"He told me I was beautiful," Yumichika says, dreamily, remembering.

Ikkaku grunts and smears some anti-septic on his left arm - it's barely a scratch, really; hardly requiring any attention at all, but it provides Ikkaku with an excuse to avoid looking at Yumichika.

"Are you hurt?" Yumichika lightly grasps Ikkaku's arm, meeting Ikkaku's gaze briefly before he lowers his mouth, lightly sucking on a scratch even less worthy of Ikkaku's attention than the other one - it's probably stopped bleeding two seconds after Ikkaku got it, but as Yumichika works his tongue over the still-healing skin, the faint taste of blood fills his mouth.

"It was a good fight," Ikkaku admits, grudgingly, avoiding Yumichika's gaze.

"Too bad he was so ugly himself," Yumichika says, both to soothe Ikkaku's temper and to fan its flames, implying that perhaps, had his admirer possessed some sense of beauty beyond the ability to recognize it in other people, things might have ended differently. They haven't though.

They haven't, and now Ikkaku's gotten a nice fight to warm him up, and Yumichika - well, it never hurts to be told one is beautiful; indeed, he'd say he craves such admiration almost in the same way Ikkaku craves good fights or their captain craves strong opponents.

Everyone in the Fourth has got their own addictions; Yumichika's is just .... more beautiful. And perfect to help Ikkaku satisfy his own cravings, of course. They're well-matched that way.


End file.
